


Sansa and Sandor: The First Snow

by JaneGoodnight



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Game of Thrones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneGoodnight/pseuds/JaneGoodnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa, desperate to escape Kingslanding finds herself on the run and in the company of a stranger. Regretting her decision not to leave with The Hound, she discovers that her memories of him offered an escape. Meanwhile, Sandor finally admits to himself that he keeps Arya close so he can feel closer to Sansa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sansa and Sandor: The First Snow

Tyrion slumbered loudly next to Sansa, his revelation last night that he loved Shae was no surprise yet it still stung to hear the words on his wine stained lips. She was sure that the realm laughed at their fumblings to consummate their marriage though it had already been declared by Joffrey that she carried his child.

Joffery had whispered to the Spider and anyone that was listen that Tyrion had taken her to bed long before the ceremony. He wanted her to be laughed at by whores and Lords alike. Despite Joffrey's claims, last night with Tyrion was no different than their wedding night a fortnight ago except that when he succomed to his cups she lay down beside him in her nightclothes.

There was no one to trust, what little innocence was left in her was resolved to the painful truth that she was utterly alone and friendless. Tyrion would do his best to shield her but only until it no longer suited his own ambitions, he was no fool.

It was time to leave Kingslanding but Sansa did not have a plan nor coin. Cersi had unceremoniously told Sansa that her sister was dead but she did not believe her, she could not.

Her last words to Arya had been cruel, yet the venom that Arya had spat back at her was true. She had killed their father with her lovesick stupidity and her desire to please Joffery and Cersi.

Lost in thought, Sansa didn't hear the footfalls approaching the chamber door, she quickly pulled the covers over herself and her husband hiding the fact he was fully clothed. Laying her head near his shoulder she draped her arm over him closing her eyes enough to conceal her wakefulness.

She breathed deeply, it was likely only Shae coming to make sure she had not finally seduced the runt. Tsk, once harsh words would not cloud her thoughts or her toungue.

"Little Bird" The Hounds voice floated through her mind.

"Why do they call you the Hound?" Sansa had made the mistake of asking. She remembered the way his lips curled back from his teeth.

"Because I am savage that does the bidding of my master" his breath had hit her face, unexpectedly sweet.

Sansa had thought to end the line of questioning. Joffrey was not far ahead of them but she was foolish enough to think befriending Joffrey's Dog would make him regard her more kindly.

"Joffrey is your master?" Sansa felt possessed.

Instead of saying what she expected, that he was sworn to protect Prince Joffrey he whispered near her ear.

"My master is whoever pays me the most." Sansa had been appalled that the man sworn to protect her beloved prince was for sale.

"So you are nothing more than a sellsword" Sansa braced herself for blow that didn't come.

Instead the visceral reaction she was expecting he had leaned in until they were nearly touching. His hulking mass had blocked out the sun. He had checked Joffrey's location, the Prince was distracted by Little Finger explaining an issue about the merchant stalls flooding at high tide. Which Sansa was sure was code for hired warships but Joffrey was too daft to understand.

The Hound's rough leather covered thumb brushed her bottom lip then gripped her chin.

"Would you like me to be savage for you?" Sansa didn't have words to explain what she was feeling, she tensed and felt her face grow warm, she thought it was fear but instead of running she moved closer to the Hound as if pulled.

The Hound left her staring blankly, as he strolled casually back to where Joffrey was standing.

He wouldn't hurt her.

The door to the chamber opened, she could not see who had entered so she readjusted her head as though she was stirring from sleep parting her lips momentarily then closing them again. What she saw made her tremble.

Joffery was standing near the bed staring at her, behind him stood Ser Meryn. He was going to continue to beat her, despite her marriage. Anger coursed through her and the thought crossed her mind that she should push Joffery to the edge so he would just kill her.

Before she could act, Tyrion's hand brushed the back of her head and patted.

"Nephew is there someway I can be of service to you?" Tyrion opened his eyes taking in Joffery and Meryn.

"Do not forget that I am your King, Uncle." He put one foot on the first riser to the bed.

"Pardon me your Grace, is there someway I can be of service to you?" he continued before Joffery could reply.

"Otherwise I suggest you let me get dressed lest you see more than you bargained for-hideous, I believe is how your dear mother described it."

Joffery suddenly looked paler if that was possible his wormy lips curled back. "I will speak to you when you are dressed. You will not keep me waiting if you know what is good for your bride" he exited, nearly running into Shae who bowed immediately in supplicance.

When he was gone, Shae entered slamming the door shut.

"She must go!" she bellowed in a voice that Sansa had never heard. She had spied her fighting with Tyrion but they were quiet about it less their romance be discovered.

Sansa defended herself.

"I don't want to be here anymore than he does, do not act like this is what I wanted." Sansa threw off the covers, revealing Tyrion still fully laced in his doublet.

She rose from the bed sliding her feet into her slippers and wrapping herself in her robe.

"And how exactly do you suggest that I go?, Refuse to sleep with Tyrion so Joffery can have me beaten until I am dead?

Perhaps I should pretend to be a sailor and stowaway on a silk ship. Or take to the Kings Road and pray that war doesn't find me so I can see what's left of Winterfell" "Winter is coming" she growled.

Sansa didn't recognize her own voice, what she heard was her mother's strength, something she had never thought much of until now. Before Tyrion could reply she left the chamber and went into her dressing room. She barred the door though it didn't appear either of them made the move to follow her.

THE PLAN

The plan was ill conceived, she feared that Tyrion would suffer even though he agreed to the scheme. He was at the tavern drinking loudly with Bronn, a whore on his lap.

Shae had departed hours before, sailing to Highgarden under the guise that she was resuming her old profession while Sansa was destined for the less appealing Braavos.

There was no war there, they had no care for the politics of the highborn.

The story would be that Sansa disappeared and Shae quickly followed fearing the Lanisters would blame her. Sansa knew that Shae was risking her life but bitterness still tainted her thoughts about the woman who had become her only friend. Sansa had felt abandoned after her marriage and though it was not logical, Shae blamed her for the union.

When the screams started outside of her room, Sansa didn't flinch. She lifted the hood on her cloak and draped her bag over her shoulder. The clothing Arya would have been at home in was foreign to her. Breeches and boots, leather gloves her hair pulled back tightly with no adornment or braids. Soot pocked her face and coal darkened her brows. She was no lady.

Sansa prepared for the the door to be breached, instead there was a soft knock. Tentatively she approached the door and opened the view portal and found herself face to face with a towering women in mens clothing and a short cloak. She pushed her hood back to reveal short hair.

"Who are you?" Sansa asked curtly. This was not the man she was expecting.

"I am Brienne of Tarth, sworn to your lady mother please open the door." she spoke calmly but insistent.

" I do not even know if my mother lives why should I believe you." Sansa armed herself with the only thing she had, a small statue of a lion.

The large women suddenly stepped aside and she was looking at the Kingslayer. Sansa gasped and recoiled, he looked as though he had aged a century and his golden hair had grown dark his face was gaunt and covered in stubble.

Sansa fought the urge to cry out. She shut the portal on the door and stepped away. Sinking to her knees she cried bitterly.

The door was finally kicked in, Jaime Stark was before her and on his knees pleading with her to listen. Sansa couldn't hear him, her nose was filled with his stench he stunk, his breath, his very being.

It was only when he raised his arm in front of her mouth to quiet her that she realized he was missing a hand. Her vision blurred with tears his maimed arm shocked her into silence.

"Shut up you foolish girl, you have minutes to leave if you ever want to see your mother again." Brienne snatched her to her feet dragging her to the door.

She momentarily released her returning to the Kingslayer.

"Let me help you." her eyes darkened.

She reached into his coverlet and produced a small vial of milky liquid. Brienne brought it to his lips. Then gently placed his arm in it's sling. Not letting go she walked him over to the bed.

"I think the floor is better" his words were slurred.

"No, not after you have come so far." she laid him down and as if an afterthought kissed him soundly on the mouth. Jaime awkwardly cupped the back of her head his hand falling away as the drugs took hold.

"You won't remember anyway." Brienne whispered before turning to collect Sansa.

She dragged Sansa until she showed her own initiative and began to follow. Brienne released her and took the lead, quickly outpacing even Sansa's long legs.

"I don't understand" Sansa ran to keep up with her brisk strides.

"If you don't stop walking like a lady and keep up I will use my sword to persuade you." Brienne quickened the pace.

BRIENNE

Brienne tried to hide her growing contempt for the girl. On the Kingsroad she had learned that the younger girl was long gone or likely dead. There was no point in searching for her, she had left Jaime vulnerable and exposed to whomever Sansa was expecting and her stomach turned at the thought of further harm coming to him.

The child had not spoken since they had boarded the ship, Brienne could smell the fear on her and had no use for it. She reasoned that she should talk to Sansa since she owed her life to Lady Stark. Before she could think of something to say the child spoke.

"Forgive me if I do not believe you, but will please explain to me how you came to be in the company of the Kingslayer and what service you owe my mother." Sansa voice deepened.

Brienne raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Your mother saved me from death have after Lord Renly was murdered by Stannis. She thought to trade Ser Jamie for you and your sister. When we learned of your wedding and your sisters disappearance Jamie knew that they would never let you go. A loyal spy told him what he had heard about Tyrion's ill hatched plan and that's how we arrived at your door."

"Did Ser Jaime as you call him, tell you that he is the true father of the Queen Cersi's children" Brienne slapped her, with such force her head snapped back. Blood trickled down Sansas chin to Briennes mutual shame and satisfaction.

"I have been abused by worse." Sansa wiped her chin. "Whether you believe me or not Joffery is an abomination born of his mother's treacherous cunt and The Kingslayers twisted cock." Brienne watched as the girl braced herself for another blow.

Wiping away tears, Sansa rose from the wine barrel she had been sitting on and moved as far away from Brienne as possible.

Brienne could tell by the way the words hung on the child's lips that she had never used profanity in such a manner.

For the next hour Brienne did nothing but think of Jaime, it wasn't as if the girl could escape. Once they well past the ships guarding Kingslanding the captain would show them to their quarters, for now they were in the cargo hold.

SANDOR

Sandor thought the girl would have cried but instead she had sliced a man open as if was nothing new to her. She looked at him, disgusted as he ripped the meat from the spit the men had been roasting and began to eat.

Arya wandered about aimlessly before plunking down amongst the bodies and staring into air.

"Forget it" he growled.

That snapped her to attention.

"Forget that my mother and brother were murdered with me only feet away, forget that we spent a day watching them when I could have been with them"

He stood discarding a piece of bone.

"If you were with them, you would be dead and I would have more to eat."

He shoved a leg at her, which she took and bit into hungrily.

Sandor was resigned that he was stuck with her for now, there was no one to sell her to and when he thought about abandoning her his heart flipped over in his fucking chest like a Goddamn woman.

Not for the child, for Sansa who was miles away in Kingslanding. Sansa, already feared him, he could deal with the fear in her eyes but he couldn't live with how she would regard him if he let her sister to die.

He knew all too well the look of utter disgust she gave Joffery when he wasn't looking at her, the fire that blazed within as she imagined his death. Her breath would quicken, her mouth would tense then Joffery would look upon her and she would hide the hate away, his perfect little bird.

Sandor made up his mind to make his way to Gulltown. He knew his brother would hunt him like a dog, to restore honor to his name but Sandor hoped the Lannisters were good and buggered before Gregor caught up with them.

When he looked at Arya she was frowning at him, his hand was in such a tight fist that there was little color left in it. She didn't resume eating until he released his bloodless fist.

"Where are we going?" Arya mumbled through her food.

"To the coast" Sandor looked around. "We should get moving we need some more distance between us and the Twins."

Arya rose and looked glumly at the mount.

"Can I get my own horse?" she grimaced when she said it.

"Perhaps" it was doubtful though, there was little ready horseflesh anywhere considering there was a war and resources were scarce.

When she was settled on his lap, he urged the horse forward.

"We should go to Castle Black, my brother is there."

Sandor looked down at her incredulously.

"I think we should heed the warning of the Starks." he quickened his pace.

"Winter is coming" Arya whispered.

She fell asleep just before the sun went down. He did not bother to tell her that his scar had been tingling all afternoon. A sign that trouble was close by. He kept his nose open, his ears sharp and waited to be attacked. They were being hunted.

"Girl, wake up" Arya blinked then stiffened.

"Where are we?"

"We are nowhere, and still miles away from a town" he searched the forest ahead.

"So let's make camp" as soon as the words left her mouth her gut seized with fear and knew that she didn't want to stay here.

Sandor let her drop to the ground carefully, then dismounted. He had seen the farm house in the distance. But there was no welcoming light, for once he wasn't sure if it was a good thing. No animals stirred as Sandor marched toward the door Arya trailing behind but not far.

The small animal pens were all empty but not unkempt. When he neared the the small house the door cracked open.

"What do you want?" the voice was urgent.

"Shelter for me and my boy we trying to avoid the war spilling over Westeros we head for the Eyrie."

The door cracked wider and a lantern that apparently had been concealed thrust through the door.

Whatever was coming was close. The girl felt it too. The wind stirred strangely and grew warm.

"Sandor" she said urgently. He almost turned because she had called him everything from "Dog" to "You Fucking Pig" but never by his birth name.

"Make it quick leave the horse" Sandor turned to go back and grab the saddle bags but Arya had beat him too it, removing the entire rig. She struggled with it, he took it from her marching into the house, the girl passed him scraping against the door in her urgency.

The man slammed the door shut behind him.

"Hurry you fools" it was completely black inside, there was only the one window and little light from the moon. "We've run out of bait."

He heard a door creak open, light spilled from a trapdoor in the floor.

"What is this." Sandor looked down the hole.

"The only way you will survive the night"

From outside a terrible shriek pierced the darkness punctuated by the sound of hooves beating rapidly away.

Sandor grabbed Arya by the scruff of her neck and tossed her unceremoniously through the door and followed quickly. The man followed extinguishing the lantern but not before Sandor heard what sounded like entire trees snapping.

Arya punched him when he reached the last step. Her small fist nothing more than a little bite. The man opened a door and bid them to follow.

Sandor could still hear whatever was outside damned if he couldn't smell it but he didn't let on. He knew what it was even when he thought it was impossible.

The man opened another door, several men sat at tables drinks in hand. There were bunks against the walls and men sleeping on the floor. Even in the low light Sandor knew he couldn't keep the girl here long. These men were thieves and rapists and would take the girl as eagerly as they they would take his silver.

There were only eight, he could perhaps kill them all?

"You can sleep wherever but.."

Arya had already slipped his dagger from his belt.

A loud crash shook the room. "I don't think you'll want to just yet."

Arya ducked to the ground wrapping her arm around his leg. She shouted but it was barely audible over the rumble. Plaster and dirt rained down on them.

"Dragon" Sandor growled and his moved Arya to bunk to shelter her from the collapsing ceiling.

Even in low light he could see the fear on Arya's face.

"They don't exist anymore, I saw the skulls in Kingslanding" Arya shouted

Sandor pushed her down on the bunk.

The rattling stopped just in time for the men to hear her.

"What were the lot you doing in the Capital?"

Sandor touched his sword. "Looking for work."

When Sandor turned his face to the men, one of them raised a lantern that glinted off his armor and uncloaked scar.

Arya froze when she saw look on Sandor's face. He was completely still. He looked at her right hand that still held his dagger before she could ask what was wrong he was on his feet, two men were down, then three, fives blood sprayed across her face then she regained her composure and moved to Sandor's back. She moved as he moved, the last man cowered in the corner as Sandor approached him he fled for the door.

"You're the boy Kings Dog." He flung the door wide pissing himself in the process Arya was on him, kicking him to the ground she stabbed him the neck.

She turned on Sandor but he was ready for her disarming her. She walked to a table picking up a bottle she attempted to down the contents but instead choked.

"Why did you kill him, he was running" Sandor frowned at her.

"He recognized you." Arya gulped a mouthful down

Sipping the wine more slowly she gathered it under her arm and headed for a bunk. Sandor sat, finding a nearly full bottle and sipped slowly.

"It bloody stinks in here." Arya complained.

"When you kill men, they piss themselves, sometimes they shit."

"It's bloody well disgusting." Arya plunked the bottle down turning on her side.

This was nothing more than a root cellar and there was no fresh air moving down here, and it wasn't going to get any better.

Opening the door, he drug the men into the hall, stacking them like firewood. Arya kept her back to him the entire time. He suspected she was crying.

The ground shook and she flipped off the bed slipping under the bunk.

"What is it doing?" she shouted.

"It likely smells the blood" he reached under the bunk fishing her out.

He tucked her into his arm like she was doll and leaned against the bunk. Arya fought but eventually curled into his side trying to keep her body from shivering.

Sandor wished he had the bottle still, it was likely they would die tonight. All the men he had fought and killed he was going to be taken down by a relic.

He heard the small house collapse above them.

"Were trapped." Arya shrieked above the noise.

"Don't worry girl it won't be long now."

Sandor thought about putting her out of her misery but no sooner than the thought crossed his mind did he feel ill.

He rose, grabbing the wine scattered around the room he returned to Arya giving her a bottle he tucked into his.

SANSA

Sansa fidgeted nervously, she had never been in a public house before, let alone in a pub alone. Brienne had gone to find passage to Braavos. Sansa curled her hand around the beer filled cup and pretended to sip. It was bitter on her lips.

Her mind wandered back to Kingslanding, she saw Joffery's wormy lips and found the courage to take a real sip. The warmth that spread down her spine and her legs and made forget to be scared for a minute. By the time Brienne returned she was working on her second pint.

"You don't have to stay with me, I hereby release you of your duties." she waved her hand dramatically but sobered when she saw Brienne's tight lipped face.

"Your mother and brother are dead." Brienne took the beer from Sansa and downed it.

"You're a cruel bitch." Sansa wiped her mouth and slid from her stool wobbling slightly.

"Yes well as you said, I am released from my duty." Brienne grabbed her taking her hand.

"Girl, if you have any sense you would listen to me. You have passage to Braavos, a nice cabin but it doesn't leave for a fortnight, take this" she shoved a heavy pouch into her hand.

"Buy yourself a fancy dress and as soon as the ship touches dock you find yourself a keyholder and tell him you need work."

"You're leaving me." Sansa looked incredulous.

"I don't want to be here, and there is no one to return you to."

"You are going back to him?" Sansa's lipped curled.

"I was not lying about him and " Brienne cupped her hand over her mouth.

"Don't even whisper their names, you were never there. And yes I am going back to him, I owe him my life."

"I thought you owed my mother." as Sansa let her mothers death wash over her, she turned away from Brienne and didn't look back as she he wound her way back to the room they had shared last night.

For the next three days Sansa didn't leave her room. She ate her food in the window seat, sipping meade and staring out of the window. The first day on her own, she was paranoid. First she thought she saw Littlefinger, then Varys.

Finally she made up her mind to venture out for she thought sadly, that she may never see this side of the Narrow Sea again. She knew it was reckless but she left her hair uncovered in a single braid.

Sansa pushed through the busy tavern and plunked her dishes down on the bar. The inn keep winked at her and she smiled. For the first time in her life, she was free she didn't have to worry about anyone but herself, she didn't have to say the right thing or worry that Arya was going to embarrass her-none of it mattered anymore.

When she stepped for into the bustle of the town she took a deep breath and started winding her way into the crowd.

S

SANDOR

When Sandor woke, the girl still tucked into his arm he couldn't see the room was black but he could feel the loamy dirt covering his body, at some point the thin plaster had given way.

He released her pushing off the bunk.

"Girl" he pushed at her. Arya sat up hitting her head in the process.

Sandor chuckled. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed.

"Fuck you." She scooted away from him. "Help me find the bloody door, I can't see anything."

He heard her tripping through the room then heard an "oomph" she was back at his side again.

"We have been buried." her voice wasn't as strong.

Sandor moved for forward sliding his foot slowly across the ground as not to trip, finding the handle of the door he pulled once, twice then it finally opened or fell away. The hall was gone he was looking at daylight.

Arya hesitated. "What if it comes back?"

"I suspect it will but waiting is not going to improve our odds" The stairs were still intact he walked up them, waiting to be attacked.

The earth looked like it had been pummeled, trees had been leveled and great gouges bisected the earth.

Sandor's armor had become burdensome. If they were going to move quickly he would have to leave it. He shed it as they walked, the more he removed the more exposed he felt. Soon he was left with nothing more than leather gauntlets and a cotton doublet.

Arya stared at him as if he had grown another head but she kept pace.

"I don't understand how there could be a Dragon massive enough to do this and no one has seen it." Arya kept her eyes between his shoulder blades she was afraid to look left or right.

"I don't know either."

"Are you sure it was a Dragon?" Arya questioned.

"What else do you suppose it could be?" Sandor looked for a more sheltered path.

"White Walkers?"

Sandor laughed. "Girl, do you know what white walkers are?"

"Old Nan said they were great monstrous beasts that ate everything in their path."

"That is true they do eat what's in their path but white walkers are nothing more than dead men who walk"

"If there just men, why does everyone fear them." Arya caught up to Sandor.

"It makes them bloody tough to kill" "Girl, we will be at the Inn at Crossroads by tomorrow you best keep your mouth shut when we get there, I am known there and we will keep to the shadows. If anyone asks we are merchants who had our wares stolen on the road by brigands."

"You're a giant, no one will believe it" Arya stomped in front of him.

"I'm no giant, they top those trees besides you got a better idea girl?

"No" Arya responded then a few moments later asked. "Do giants really exist?"

THE INN AT CROSSROADS

There was a buzz among everyone in town. They were foolish enough to believe the war was over. That Tywin Lanister was going to retreat to the Casterly Rock and Stanis was going to return to exile.

"I haven't seen a single crow all week, how do they know?" Arya bit her tongue when she heard the name Walter Frey.

"Men talk, now hush Girl" The Hound was wearing a cloak that masked his face, but nothing could be done about his size.

When the idea hit her, Arya chuckled. She thought of Hodor and wondered if the Hound taking on the personality of a simpleton would draw more or less attention to him.

"Something funny, Girl." he didn't look back.

Arya found herself telling the Sandor about Winterfell, about Old Nan and Hodor, Bran and Rickon. She couldn't bear to talk about her parents or Rob so she focused on the ones who might still be alive.

"You haven't mentioned your sister." Sandor had been waiting for her to mention Sansa.

"There is nothing to mention." Arya fell silent so Sandor didn't press her.

As they approached the main keep, Sandor pressed coin into her hand.

"Get a room, nothing fancy order food and ale-tell them your father is dealing with the horses"

Arya obeyed. She pushed up to the bar.

"Oi, my father and I need a room, you got any available" she tried not to sound proper and tried not to sound like a girl.

"Depends, you got money." Arya slapped a piece of silver down.

"Guess we got a room then." The keep produced a key, " top of the stairs to the right all the way to the end."

When Arya didn't move, the keep leaned over the bar. "Anything else?"

"Do have Venison stew, brown bread and perhaps beer." Arya looked hopeful. When the keep frowned she realized her voice had gotten someone higher. She coughed.

The keep waived over a woman in a plain muslin dress. "The boy here wants some food." "He does, does he?" The woman smiled and disappeared, when she returned she bore a tray with steaming stew, a loaf of brown bread thick slices of cheese and two mugs of beer." Arya drooled and reached for the tray.

You can't carry this boy, you arms are the size of twigs. She motioned to a table. Sandor suddenly appeared behind Arya. "We're tired and will take our meal in our room."

"As you wish" The woman's look was not lost on Arya. It started at his boots and drifted toward his well shielded face.

"You're a big man aren't you." The woman said. Arya wanted to kick her..

When Sandor didn't respond she trudged up the stairs, when they reached the top, he took the tray from the women and nodded at Arya who handed her the other coin.

"Thank you" Arya hurried to the door.

Opening the door to the room she cursed. While there was a fire and small wash tub there was only a single bed. Arya angrily marched to small table and chairs and waited for Sandor to put the food down.

He set it down gently then locked the door.

"What's eating you Girl."

"Nothing, she bit into the cheese then the bread before ladling the soup directly into her mouth.

" For a highborn you have manners of a pig." The Hound sipped his beer before breaking off a chunk of bread and dipping it in his stew.

"I may eat like a pig, but you are one." Arya mumbled around her food.

"Still want to kill me girl." Sandor chewed a gristly piece of meat.

"I haven't made up my mind." "Who gets the bed?"

"Ah and there lies the source of your anger." "It's a big bed, you take one side I'll take the other-I have no interest in children."

Arya looked longingly at the tub. Following her gaze the hound rose and peered inside there were two buckets filled with water, a small chunk of soap and thin towel. He took one of the buckets and hung it over the coals.

Arya watched him look away from them, at first she thought she was going to douse the flames.

He sat back down and finished his food, ever so often he would look at the fire. After draining his ale he stood and walked to the door. "The water is hot, I will be back in 25 minutes." with that he shut the door.

She quickly finished her food and stripped shaking out her filthy clothes she poured the hot water into the tub and stood in it washing quickly. She wanted to wash her clothes but they wouldn't dry by morning. Wasting no time she dried herself quickly pulling her undershirt and breeches on she climbed into bed. She thought she was listening for the door but she never heard him come back in.

When she woke it was to the sound of water splashing. She opened her eyes just in time to see him rise from the tub. She squeezed her eyes shut before opening one a hair.

She had seen her brothers naked but they just babes then. He was leaner than she thought, muscled and scarred. As he dried himself he turned to look back at where Arya lay likely checking to make sure she still slept. She continued to breath deeply before stirring slightly and turning away. Minutes later he pulled back the top cover and laid down the bed sunk considerably causing her to roll in his direction. Scooting away would only give her away so she remained. He cursed then rose from the bed, walking around to the other side he lifted her and placed her her clear on the other side. Taking the cushions from the chair he divided the bed and climbed back in.

Somehow the rejection hurt, Arya turned away from him.

When she woke the room was filled with light and a pile of fresh clothes lay next to her on bed neatly folded. She pulled them to her nose inhaling deeply she could still smell the dye. They were new. Removing her old underwear she pulled on the new under garmets and the boys breeches and doublet, they were a little big but they were soft and not crusted with the smell of dirt and fear. She wanted to burn her old clothes but tucked them into pillow casing instead. When she opened the door, her blood froze.

"Who the fuck are you?" The hulking mass in the door bellowed as he ducked to enter the room.

"Have you seen my father Sir?" Gregor Clegane didn't recognize her, she had served the man food but she was nothing more than ant to him.

"Please Sir, I'm late and he'll whip me." When Gregor's back was to her she fled, out of the back door of the inn. Her heart pounded as she headed to the edge of town. She was going to be alone again, she would cry about it later.

She heard a cry raise behind her and the bellow of the man called the Mountain.

She wouldn't look back. Hooves were barreling down her, two sets she dodged to the right. "Come on" Sandor was mad eyed, driving a medium sized cart with two large draft horses. She changed direction and lept into the cart barely losing her stride.

"Where is your brother?" she looked behind the nervously.

" I ran the bastard down." Sandor smirked.

"Is he dead?"

"The Devil doesn't die, sit straight."

Arya continued to look over her shoulder well into the evening. Even after the left the main road for the mountain pass.

They made camp near a small creek off the main road. A fog crept over them like a thick blanket and Arya feared what it carried within it's reaching tendrils. When Sandor started to snore she moved her meager pallet next to him and laid down squeezing her eyes shut against the dark and cold. Sandor's arm shot out causing her to jump and pulled her close. Arya felt a growing vulnerability that she didn't like. She didn't want to be attached to anyone, not anymore.

BRIENNE

Brienne paced in the exterior apartment waiting room. She had asked for an audience with Jamie immediately upon her return and was denied. Pacing back and forth she told herself that she would only look upon him before returning to Tarth to do her fathers bidding. There was no life for here. She would marry some runt of a man and bear his children and tolerate the abuse of small minded townsfolk. She would survive but first she had to see him.

Her back was to the door when it finally opened. Straightening she turned and was confronted by the twin, Cersi. The resemblance was unmistakable except her eyes were cruel.

"You are Brienne?" Cersi looked her up and down.

"Yes, your Grace." Brienne forced herself to bow slightly.

"Thank you for bringing my brother back to us, there is a purser waiting for you in the main hall." Cersi turned.

"I came here to see Jaime" Cersi only turned halfway back.

"I am afraid he is not well." with that Cersi turned away and left the room.

Brienne wanted to shout in frustration, the Girl was right she was a treacherous cunt.

Instead she stormed out of the apartments and down to the main hall. A man was standing there with a small chest, presumably filled with a small fortune. She continued passed him and down to the street level.

A door opened blocking her path. She stopped ready to shove whoever emerged out of her way.

Jamie entered the hall facing away from her. She froze, when he turned she doesn't know what she was expecting but instead of smiling, he frowned.

That was all the motivation Brienne needed, she skirted around him and kept walking. "Brienne" Jaime called out to her.

"Brienne, stop." She stopped without turning around.

"Brienne, where is she?" he approached her.

His face softened before his left hand wrapped around her upper arm, a little too tight.

She didn't know who to trust.

"She ran off a day after we landed in Gulltown. The day before she met a man who said he knew her father as well as her aunt, I suspect he had something to do with her disappearance." Brienne looked down hoping to conceal her lie.

"Why are you here?" Jaime's jaw grew tight

"To make sure you are well, I have seen now I will go." Someone was coming. Jaime pulled her into the room from which he appeared.

"Listen to me, my name will protect me here but I cannot protect you. You cannot be here my nephew is mad and my sister follows at his whim." Brienne heard the desperation in his voice.

"As you wish my Lord." Brienne turned opening the door and retreated.

SANSA

Sansa was seeing things again. She had just finished dressing when she spotted a hulking figure moving against more average men. He was shrouded in a cloak, a child trailed not far behind. A boy.

When the hooded figure turned toward her window her heart flipped in her chest. She was seeing things for sure, too much mead with breakfast.

Last night she had dreamt of him, she was in the Godswood in Winterfell. The leaves were falling from the trees when she knelt by the water the surface broke and he rose. Naked and unscarred his eyes were warm and calm. When her drifted down his body in his right hand he held a sword, the left cradled a baby. She didn't know what it meant, but when she woke she had tears on her cheeks.

Sandor looked away again, then he looked back. Right at her window, his scarred face unmistakable. She leapt from her perch and flew through the pub and onto the crowded street.

The sea air assaulted her nose he wasn't far ahead but she dare not call out to him. She slowed, wiping away a tear, he could be here to bring her back, she could be running headlong into a trap. Resolved she set her heel to retreat back to the inn when he turned, meeting her eyes. Before she could retreat his toes touched hers, she slowly raised her eyes to meet his afraid of what she would see.

"Not going to run little bird?" the sound of his voice made her skin feel as though a brush was running over her skin. He leaned into her and at that moment realized that at some point she had memorized his face right down to the varying colors criss crossing his scar.

"Not from you." she surprised him when she lept wrapping her arms around his neck, he caught her deftly with one arm. His left hand came to the back of her neck he pulled her back so they were face to face. Sansa couldn't read him but she knew she had never seen his eyes as they were now, scanning her face in disbelief.

"What's this?" Sansa stiffened and the familiar voice. Sandor gently placed her on the ground. When she turned what she saw brought her to her knees. The boy she had seen from her window was not a boy at all.

"Arya" Arya knocked her to the ground embracing her Sansa wept. " I hate you, I hate you." Arya cried while gripping her sister tightly.

"You're making a bloody scene." Sandor lifted them both to their feet and moved them off the main road.

"Who are you with?" Sandors eyes swept the crowd.

"I'm alone" Sansa was still looking at Arya.

" We need to get inside." Sandor couldn't help but think there was something wrong.

"I have a room." Sansa still clinging to Arya dragged her in the direction of the Inn.

"Let go of the boys hand." Sansa looked confused when Sandor ripped Arya away from her and continued ahead of her.

In the Inn Sandor approached the bar, while Sansa continued up the stairs to her room. She was afraid that she would never see either of them again. it felt like hours had passed when there was a knock at her door. Flinging it open without looking she expected to see Arya instead, The Hound ducked into the room.

"How long have you been here?" his voice was gruff.

"Ten days, I am scheduled to sail in four." she still feared him but not in the same way. She watched him pace around the room, looking at her things.

Pushing aside her doubts, she approached him while his back was turned. Placing a tentative hand on his side she turned him.

When there eyes met she inquired. "Why did you want to take me with you when you left Kinglanding."

"Why do you think?" he looked away then back again.

"Tell me." Sansa pushed.

"Your pretty, I thought you would make good company."

"You lie, Dog." Sansas anger took hold.

Sandor spun on her grabbing her by the arms he pinned her against the wall. He gripped her waist and lifted her so they were eye to eye.

She looked momentarily shocked but it pleased him that she quickly regained her composure.

"That's what you told me you were, a Dog that did his masters bidding, who is your master now and why do you have my sister?"

He had her so firmly against the door she couldn't breath, squirming it occurred to her that she wasn't wearing a dress and she deftly wrapped her legs around his waist.

He grunted and stepped back releasing her momentarily so she had to steady herself by holding his shoulder.

Pressing her back against the wall he spoke.

"I have your sister because the runt managed to escape Kingslanding only to be taken captive by the followers of the fucking lord of light." He moved his hands to grip her bottom and Sansa's eyes betrayed her again. Sandor knew this was the most intimate she had been with any man even if they were fully clothed, he knew he should put her down and leave.

"Tywin Lannister made me marry."

"Who did he make you marry?" Sandor growled at her.

"The Imp, Lord Tyrion." she nervously sucked in her cheeks.

She was waiting for him to yell.

"You want to know who my master is?" he whispered.

Sansa nodded her bright eyes never leaving his. "My master is a little bird, who has flown her cage." he inhaled breathing in her scent.

SANDOR

The girl was to be his undoing. She lifted a timid hand and started feeling the edge of his scarred face. Becoming more bold she swept her thumb, then her fingertips over it as if trying to erase it. "It's not going anywhere love."

Her eyes filled with unshed tears and she timidly moved to kiss him when bold knock shook the door.

He knew it was the little one, he had sent her off to find food and had told her to wait in the pub until it was ready, he didn't know why he thought she would listen.

Sansa released her legs and Sandor started to let her slide to the ground but without much thought he kissed her, when she didn't pull away and her lips parted he deepened the kiss then abruptly put her down.

Opening the door so Sansa was concealed behind it Sandor faced the little one she sniffed the air, "What are you doing in there?" "Food is ready-she keened her head toward their room further down the hall."

Before exiting the room Sandor looked at Sansa who was slumped against the door the back of her hand pressed against her lips, disbelief and curiosity alight in eyes.

"Oh fuck me" he pushed passed Arya shut the door and entered the room where a small table had been set with wine, bread, cheeses, smoked meats.

"Girl we don't have the money to eat like this." he growled even has he bit into chunk of cheese. When Sansa entered the room he was little appalled by his own behavior and not waiting for her. He never broke bread with highborns only lingered around their tables.

Arya paid no notice and smiled at her sister, Sansa smiled back until a shadow crossed Araya's face and they returned their concentration to their food.

Still he could tell the little one was jubilant her legs were moving around and her eyes were no longer deep pools of darkness.

When she was brave enough Sansa looked at him but quickly shied away.

"He says he saved you from rapists." Arya bit hungrily into a roll she had stuffed with meat and cheese.

"He did, more than once." Sansa poured a glass of wine but made no move to eat.

Sandor didn't feel much like eating either but not doing so would betray his emotions.

"Arya, how did you escape Kinglslanding? Cersi locked me away, told me you were dead but I didn't believe her."

"You should have believed her-everyone else is dead." Sansa nose flared with effort as she suppressed tears.

Blinking she continued. "I am sorry about Father, Arya I didn't know what was being asked of me. I thought I was helping him."

Arya's face contorted. "It's because you're stupid, you always were stupid with your needlepoint and pretty hair."

Sandor rolled his eyes waiting for Sansa to defend herself. Instead she whispered.  
"You're right I am stupid." Arya stopped eating as Sansa took as sip of wine and nervously wiped at her trousers as though she was still wearing a dress.

"I didn't mean..." Arya couldn't find the words.

"Please excuse me," Sansa rose like the lady she was and gracefully exited the room.

Sandor only waited a second for the door to shut before he pounced on Arya who was too shocked to shout when he grabbed her by the back of doublet and hoisted her off the ground.

"Listen to me child then never speak of it again." Arya feebly slapped him. "Your sister put up with being beaten by a grown man in public, and slapped for asking questions and not saying pretty things. You don't know anything about her or what she has been through.

She isn't like you, she was told she was going to marry a King who is nothing more than a impotent coward in velvet clothes who kills his whores instead of fucking them. Joffery is a twisted little prick and he made your sister suffer more than you will ever know." With that he dropped her and started to the door.

"If you like her so much you can sleep in her room!" Arya pushed at him with all of strength, he brushed her away as she slammed the door shut locking it.

Behind him he heard Arya taking gasping gulps of air before the tears started.

He knocked on Sansa's door, when she didn't open he started to put his shoulder into the door then stopped himself and tried and the handle. She wasn't there.

Panic was a rare feeling for him, but it hit him squarely as he rushed down stairs. He was heading for the entrance when he got a glimpse of her hair to his right. She was nearly out of sight tucked into a table partially hidden by a beam. The barmaid plunked down a beer, he watched her eyebrows raise and she lifted it to her lips and sipped. She sunk into her chair taking a deep breath.

He wasn't sure how long he watched her, but when she turned and saw him she straightened up smoothing her clothes and hair. He closed the short distance between them and sat across from her.

"You don't have to look pretty for me, Girl." She sipped her beer.

"I'm not a girl." Her voice had actually deepened into something he didn't recognize. Sandor reached under the table and took her hand in both of his. He massaged her palm with his thumbs then gently stroked each of her fingers, watching her flush.

"It's just your hand, and I can tell you have never been kissed." Sandor had thought over and over about how he would kill Joffrey but the knowledge that he had never touched Sansa set him free of his murderous thoughts. The Imp was another problem altogether.

Sansa started to yank her hand back embarrassed but he wouldn't let her. Instead he encircled her wrist and started to stroke further up her arm. Sansa looked away. "Look at me." When she looked back at him her lips were soft and face no longer pained.

"Who taught you that?" Sandor gently let go of her wrist then reached for her beer taking a sip.

"I'll keep that to myself." Sandors memories of his fathers whores at first pitying him then taking them under their wings as child were sometimes pleasant sometimes perverse.

He remembered the dark haired one Lydia being the first to ever approach him. She started by teasing him, then stealing kisses, when he was 12 years old she found her way into his bed. Later after Gregor had beat her to death in a fit he found out that she was no older than Sansa and was escaping his older brothers torment.

Later there were others, who told them that he had be a good lover because his scars, that his size and if he used some charms he would have plenty of conquests.

Sansa was staring at him. The barmaid returned and set another ale down in front of Sansa. "Here you are love." She threw Sandor a protective look, he was about to tell her to keep her nose out of his business but he bit his tongue he followed her with his eyes as she moved through the crowd.

"Come here girl if you know what's good for you. Sansa obeyed squeezing into the narrow space with Sandor" he pulled her to his lap then shrouded her with his cloak. She flushed suddenly remembering that she was married.

Sandor pulled her face close to his.

"We have some unwelcome company." he felt Sansa shiver.

"The Lannisters?"

"No, stay here if anything happens to me get on that ship with your sister and don't ever look back."

Bronn was small but Sandor wouldn't make the mistake of underestimating him.

Sandor didn't try to hide his face instead he approached Bronn, hopefully distracting him from the fact Sansa was running up the stairs.

Bronn held up his hands in supplication.

"I don't want any trouble from you Clegane. Lord Tyrion sent me here to find his wife"

Sandor played dumb. "Fuck off, who'd the runt marry? One of his nieces?"

"You're a sick bastard Clegane. His nephew, your master forced him to marry the Stark girl, the red piece."

Sandor fought to keep his lip from curling.

"I have no master." Sandor spoke as if it was a lighthearted admission.

"What the fuck are you going to do for money if you aren't following around a Lanister?"

Bronn wasn't so dumb, he had absorbed some of his masters knowledge about the Clegane Lannister history.

"I thought with my pretty face I would become an actor." Sandor wasn't lost on the fact that Bronn had a dagger drawn behind his back. He couldn't kill him here, it would draw too much attention and he would have to leave the girls.

When Arya appeared behind Bronn he wanted to stab them both, instead Arya pulled up her hood, cut away Bronns purse and made a run for the front door.

Bronn cursed and ran after Arya knocking over a table. Everyone was still focused on Bronn and Arya's clumsy exit. Sandor slowly walked to rear door and exited in time to see Arya duck into an alley. Bronn was nearly on her and wouldn't hesitate to kill her, he quickened his pace.

When Arya could no longer run, she turned and was so relieved when she saw Sandor that she nearly gave his approach away. He walked up behind Bronn and quickly slid his dagger into his chest. As Bronn began to choke and spit blood Sandor gently lowered him to the floor.

"I am sorry mate, but I couldn't have you reporting back to the Imp." Bronn's eyes began to glaze over.

"I was just supposed to make sure, sure she is alright."

"She's alright." Sandor disarmed him further keeping a hand on his chest.

"I'm alright too." Arya removed her head looking at Bronn.

"The little one." his eye widened before he died sagging beneath Sandor's hand.

Sandor removed the blade wiping it on Bronn's doublet. He took Arya's cloke from her shoulders and started to cover Bronn then thought better of it and handed it back to her.

"You're not going to cover him?"

"No, it shows remorse". The exited the opposite end of the alley together, no one appeared to be watching, but someone was always watching.

Sandor hesitated outside of the Inn giving Arya enough time to go up to their room. When he entered, all seemed quiet he approached the bar ordering an ale he waited until he saw Arya and Sansa coming down the stairs all of their belongings in tow. He sipped his ale and forced himself to wait until following them.

When the barmaid approached to collect his cup he nearly told her they were leaving. Instead he left her an overly generous tip and made his exit. He followed the main street until he found Arya she nodded at Sansa who was a 30 feet ahead perusing a shop window. He continued ahead of them. There was another inn a mile into town but he couldn't risk it. He started scanning the streets for empty houses. With the war no doubt some families packed it in.

He saw what he was looking for ahead, boarded up windows a ledger on the door announcing the property was for sale. He walked down a narrow passage through an alley and found a barred side door. Making quick work of prying off the single board he motioned for the girls to wait while he entered.

It was dusty but not as bad as he was expecting. Several pieces of furniture remained inside and there was wood in the fireplace but they couldn't risk using it. He motioned for the girls to enter. Sansa looked mildly displeased but quickly hid her reaction. Arya was quietly poking around removing sheets off the remaining furniture.

"How long until they come looking for Bronn?" Arya disappeared into what was likely the dining room.

Sansa's nose flared. "It was Bronn that you killed?" Arya poked her head back in and grimaced apparently it was a slip on her part.

"Yes" Sandor looked as contrite as he could like which he was sure meant he looked more sarcastic than sorry.

She didn't know who to react she she followed Arya's lead and started poking around.

"What are we going to do for food?" she fiddled with a rickety sideboard looking in the drawers.

"I could go to the market" Arya piped up. "We can't cook but we can have bread and cheese, salted meats and fish they might have some figs."

Sandor hid his smile. "You're not a lady anymore girl."

Sansa was moving to defend her sister when she saw Arya smile warmly at Sandor. She looked away, ashamed. Her sister had been traveling with him for weeks and knew him better than she did by now.

ARYA

Arya was angry. A week ago Sandor wouldn't let her out of his sight now he all but pushed her out of the door. Likely so he could be alone with her stupid sister she thought. When a man bumped into her nearly spinning around before he apologized she realized she wasn't focusing or paying attention to her surroundings.

She kept her head down and her ears open, she listened for anyone approaching from behind and glanced every so often to see what was ahead of her. She didn't want to be noticed. Sandor hadn't given her much coin but she was determined they would eat well, not as nice as the luncheon she was forced to abandoned but she refused to eat scraps. She bought day old bread, a large chunk of tangy white cheese and some salted fish. Approaching the produce she spied an apple, her mouth watered and when started to reach for it her hand was slapped.

"You can't afford that boy, go!" She didn't bother to give the man a dirty look, she couldn't afford it and stealing it would cause too many problems. She approached a dried fruit stall and inquired about the apricots, they were within her budget and she walked away with a small sack.

SANSA

Sansa had grown inexplicably frightened when her sister left. She didn't know if she was afraid that something was going to happen or if she was afraid nothing would happen.

She sat fidgeting as Sandor peared to the gaps between the boarded up windows. She jumped when he spoke.

"We need a lantern."

He walked away from the windows and started looking through the small house. Sansa thought to be helpful and stood just as Sandor was passing. He stopped turning to face her thinking she was going to address him.

Sansa straightened her back. "I will look upstairs." she quickly left the room not willing to wait for the awkwardness to pass.

When she reached the top the stairs she took a deep breath. Sandor took the air out of her. She opened the first door on her right. The room was entirely bare, the window had been left uncovered. She approached it then thought again about peering out.

Before she could look through the second room she heard Sandor yell that he had found one. She continued anyway.

When she opened the second door she recoiled in horror backing into the far wall.

SANDOR

Sandor was about to attempt to light the lantern when his stomach rolled. He thought he was going to wretch when Sansa's scent passed over him. He ran up the stairs two at a time. He found her at the top of the stairs, the blood drained from her face, the sickness in his gut has passed.

He looked in the direction she was staring. In the second bedroom two corpses that were nothing more than firewood were laid out on the bed. Fully clothed and in a seemingly relaxed manner. There hands resting as if they had fallen asleep. He shut the door.

"There, there love" he touched Sansa's face wiping away a tear.

"What happened to them?" another tear fell.

Sandor kissed her just below her left eye tasting the salt on his lips. Sansa wrapped hands around his wrists and tilted her head to look into his eyes.

"They were old and knew what you Starks know and took too much milk of the poppy, their death was peaceful."

Sandor cupped the back of her head.

"I don't understand you love, you look less distressed when I gutted a man in front of you."

Sansa's face broke into a disbelieving smile. "That wasn't sad, this is sad." Sandor didn't hesitate to kiss her massaging her neck with his right hand. Her lips parted welcoming his kiss, war flashed through his mind. He was at war with himself not to lose control, something he had never done. He had paid women generously to never talk about him because any sign of tenderness would be seen as weakness.

Running his hand down her back he pressed her closer when she sighed at the new contact he raised his hand peeling her shirt away from her neck and her shoulder. She froze when he kissed her shoulder blade then her neck.

He was going to stop, he feared that she was repulsed then her arms wrapped the back of his neck tightly. She ran her hands into his hair pulling his head back and her lips finding his again. He only looked at her a moment before closing his eyes again, her fair skin was flushed and her eyes were alight from within.

Sandor's chest heaved with effort. Slow, don't scare her.

When she ripped the lacings from his shirt with frantic hands he bit his cheek until he tasted blood then pulled back from her.

"Girl" his voice was harsh, his breathing heavy. "You don't know what you're doing." he held her at length.

"I told you I am no girl." The deep voice was back she launched herself at him closing the separation he had made.

Bloody hell. It shouldn't be like this. His earlier discomfort was mild compared to what he was feeling now. He looked over her shoulder for anywhere soft he could lay her down when he thought of what was in the bed in the next room it gave him enough pause to stop himself.

"Sansa" the sound of her name stopped her. He had never called her by her name. "Your sister will return soon." She directed her attention to his neck. She kissed him timidly then he felt her teeth. He shoved her away, angry that she had so much power over him and went down stairs and got as far away as possible without going outside.

SANSA

When Sandor shoved Sansa away, it was the first time in her life that she had felt power. Not his physical strength, but the power she held over him. A towering monster who people feared yet she could make him lose control. She smiled to herself, giddy and intoxicated, life coursed through her and she wanted more.

He did not speak to her for the rest of the evening, when it grew dark and the streets were quiet she heard him slip outside. Arya was snoring her belly full of stale bread and cheap watered down wine. Sansa sulked in the darkness waiting for him to return. An hour later when he slipped through the door she didn't pretend to sleep. He moved to where she was laying on her side on the floor and knelt with the grace of a man a quarter of his size. The air around him was sweet, he hadn't been drinking like she thought. Taking her hand he guided her to her feet, he gently undid her braid running his hands through her hair.

Sansa tilted her face up, but he was already turning away guiding her out of the rear door. The small carriage house glowed from within. Sansa suddenly felt her power draining away.

When he opened the door, her nose filled with lavender, something she hadn't smelled since left Winterfell. Candles dotted the room and in the center of the room, a pallet covered in silk made Sansa's belly flip.

Sandor didn't look at her when he spoke. "If you're not ready, we can just sleep. I have thought of nothing but you since leaving Kingslanding."

When Sansa didn't speak he continued.

"I knew it wasn't right to ask you to come with me but you are the only thing, person I have ever wanted and it's not because I wanted to spite that little prick."

Sansa slipped her blouse over her head while his back was still turned. Then started to undo her breaches.

When Sandor finally stopped professing his heart to her and turned, she was fully unclothed except for the silk stalkings secured just above her knee. For a heartbeat he didn't move just taking her in from head to toe.

In the last year her breasts had grown heavy and her hips had blossomed gifting her with curves that her mother couldn't boast of. She smiled when she thought of Shae telling her she would command a great price as a whore.

Before she was destined to marry Tyrion, when Shae had still been her beloved friend. She had begun to teach her the ways of a lover. She taught her how to seduce a man, keep him interested and make him forget. A pang of sadness washed over her when she remembered she didn't say goodbye.

The pain was short felt, Sandor pulled her against his chest the friction from his clothes made her shiver. Hugging her to his body he lowered them both to the pallet.

Sansas breath quickened when he parted her legs with his knee then settled his hips between her thighs she raised her knees to accommodate him.

When the were face to face Sansa reached down to his waist tugging at his doublet. Propping himself up with one arm he helped her pull his shirt off.

Finally skin to skin Sansa propped herself up on her elbows and kissed Sandors chest, her hands tentatively explored lower. When she pulled back he was watching her, letting her play.

Emboldened, she touched his waist then reached into his breeches, he grunted before she even found his cock. She kissed his neck.

"You shaved." She found his jawline and peppered kisses along it before finding his lips. Curling her leg around his she stretched her foot down to his calf.

"I can't even reach all of you." She laughed.

With little effort, Sandor turned the tables and she found herself straddling him. Her eyes widened when he sat up so they were face to face still started by his agility. He kissed her deeply, when he cupped her breasts she pressed herself more deeply against him.

SANDOR

There was no way to make this easy on either of them, he was going to hurt her something he vowed never to do. Best to get it over with.

Slipping his hand between them, he felt the silk between her thighs, when he slipped finger inside she disconnected from his mouth closing her eyes she gulped air before opening her eyes, heavy lidded she seized his mouth again. Sandor used the opportunity, biting her lower lip gently he slid her onto his cock not letting her hips go. She cried out pulling away from him.

"I am sorry my love." He wanted to embrace her but he would have to release her hips causing her further pain.

When she looked at his eyes, tears began streaming down her cheeks. He started to lift her off when she drove herself the remainder of the way down. He let go of her hips wrapping his arms around her he wondered why he ever thought of her as fragile. She returned the embrace burying her face in his neck. She moved her lips to his cheek and spoke. "Please, I don't know..." she didn't need to finish her sentence. Sandor rolled so she was on her back again and began to move within her.

Sansas face contorted in pain ever so often but she encouraged him with her hands, then her hips then her mouth. Her breath quickened and the blood came back into her face. He rolled to his side taking her with him so she was on top once more. Straddling him she tentatively moved with his help, when she found her rhythm he released her thighs and stroked his hands down her torso, across her breasts brushing his thumbs across her taut nipples. As she rode him he imagined her belly full of his seed, her breasts heavy with milk. She came his name on her lips and he followed her.

Collapsing on his chest Sansa's hair spread over them like a silken blanket. When he caught his breath he cursed, the sun was coming up.

SANSA

Sansa didn't know what love was. As close as her family was they had always had their secrets. Her mother wasn't betrothed to her father and Jon Snow was her fathers bastard, Theon Greyjoy a captive.

Listening to Sandors breath she felt safe, enveloped in a warmth she couldn't recall feeling, not with her mother or Old Nan. She thought of the war, winter and desperately tried to imagine a life away from it all. Away from that bitch Cersi and pig Joffery. She desperately tried to think of plan. Placing her ear against Sandor's heart she imagined not being able to hear it any longer and wept. There was nowhere to hide.

Sandor spoke in hushed tones, "Are you hurting?"

Sansa raised her head to look at him. "What are we going to do, everyone knows you and they are looking for me." Panic gripped her.

"I know a bit of farming." Sansa laughed before collapsing on his chest in tears. She couldn't imagine a happy ending as much as she wanted it.

SANDOR

The girl was worried, as she should be. But she wasn't worried for herself, she was worried for him. He smiled at the top of her head despite himself. His only plan was to protect her and fuck all else.

"We best get back to the house." reluctantly he disconnected them Sansa gasped. "I'm sorry."

She rose naked and didn't reach for a cover instead she found her clothes and began to dress. He followed suit.

When Sansa was dressed her turned her taking a hand full of her hair he re-braided it, securing the ends with the ribbon he had tucked into his pocket He couldn't see her face, when he finished she turned beaming at him.

"Do you have sisters. I thought Gregor was your only sibling."

"I don't have a sister, I have a niece that was raised as my sister. Gregor, the bastard fathered a child when he was still a child himself."

"Where is she?" Sansa frowned already knowing the answer wasn't going to be good.

"After my father died, Gregor married her off when she was barely 11 so she wouldn't burden him any longer. Her lovely husband keeps her pregnant and ignorant and taught her to hate me."

"Why?" Sansa frowned.

"The bastard knows I am going to gut him one day and he wants to be sure that Helene has nowhere to turn."

"I'm sorry." Sansa looked troubled.

Gregor lifted her so they were eye level then kissed her soundly before setting her down gently and leaving the carriage house.

Sansa followed.

When Sandor entered the main house he expected the little one to be awake, guilt flooded him because she had been having night terrors nearly every night and he would pat her back to sleep. They didn't talk about it, it wasn't hard to imagine what the girl dreamt about.

Instead she was curled up asleep partially covered with a blanket. He started to cover her up more when her eyes popped open.

She smiled goofily at him as the sleep faded her eyes hardened then she frowned when she looked over his shoulder where Sansa stood behind him.

Rolling over, she spoke "I'm still tired, you'll have to fetch your own breakfast."

"Do we have any money?" Sansa frowned.

"Plenty, since your sister seems to be an able thief" Arya stuck her tongue out at Sandor without opening her eyes.

"I'll go the market." Sansa offered. "We should probably get as much as we can that will keep for the next day until we leave."

Arya sat up. "You've never been shopping for anything other than gowns, I'll go with you."

She started to pull on her boots.

Sansa smiled at her ragged hair cut.

ARYA

Arya didn't like the look of tenderness on the Hounds face, it wasn't right. She wanted the hate back, the warrior who never disappointed with his viciousness. One night with Sansa and he was milky bread.

When they were clear of the door. Arya turned on Sansa. "If you get him killed I will never forgive you."

Sansa didn't shy away. "Nor will I forgive myself."

"What exactly did you do to him." realization crossed Arya's face.

"Nevermind, I don't want to know." Sansa only smiled at her back.

Arya thought about ditching her sister and seeing if she could find her way back. She was angry and she didn't know why. A part of her still wanted to kill Sandor, the other part of her wasn't sure what to feel. It wasn't puppy love like her love struck sister had with Joffrey she felt like the Hound understood her and he didn't judge her. They both had blood on their hands, unlike the porcelain skinned Sansa.

She knew she shouldn't be mad at her sister, she knew they spent time together before the Hound found her.

When she turned to see Sansa lost in her own thoughts half smiling it angered Arya further.

"Look you stupid cow, you have to pay attention there are people who want us dead." Sansa came to.

"You're right" It won't happen again. Sansa pushed passed her leading the way. Arya finally remembered that she had been here for nearly two weeks.

In the market Sansa selected two fresh loaves of bread, wine, a chunk of white cheese, dried venison, new potatoes, fresh herbs.

Arya looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you going to do with that stuff, those potatoes need to be cooked." she started to hand them back to the merchant who was frowning.

Arya realized her blunder and dropped them back in Sansa's bag. Dried apricots, onions, and six costly eggs rounded her purchases.

"Sandor could eat all of this on his own." Arya looked at the meager sack. "He's already lost weight."

When she looked up at her sister she saw the concern her face so she continued.

"He always lets me eat first." Arya hoped to anger Sansa or at the very least make her feel bad.

Sansa didn't take the bait. "Of course he does he loves me and you are a part of me."

Arya fumed her round face turned red and her eyes grew dark. "Did he tell you that? One fuck and you think you own him?"

She pushed passed Sansa roughly narrowly missing breaking the eggs. When Sansa found her she was pounding her small fist into a bag of grain.

"Oi, if you aren't going to buy some stop touching them." Arya turned her lip curled back and started to spit on Sansa, before she could Sansa grabbed her jaw.

"Don't even think about it, I don't know why you're acting like this. There was a time you wanted us both dead."

Arya spat feebly the drool running down her chin. Sansa was tall, and stronger than she remembered.

"You fucking bitch, I watched father die." she sobbed.

"And I was beaten because I would look at fathers head on a pike next to Septa Mordanes. Sandor stopped me from killing Joffery, and myself that day." Sansa pushed her sister back.

"I may have been sitting on silk cushions in Kingslanding while you were out here on your own but I was in a cage dying a slow death."

Arya didn't recognize her sister, she had always been beautiful but she was silly and too proper. The woman before her now was not the girl who left Winterfell. Arya envied her as much she despised her.

"Why are you here, you ruin everything?" Arya sounded childish even to her own ears.

"I am your family, I might be the only family you have left. I don't know where Bran and Rickon are or if Jon Snow lives."

When Arya remained silent she continued. "What are you going to do, go off alone train to be an assassin like your dancing master?"

Arya's face contorted. "Do you really think I believed you were taking dancing lessons?"

"What are you going to do, marry him, have his babies." Arya took a step back toward Arya.

" I can't marry him, I am already married." With that Sansa left the market and headed back to the townhome.

SANDOR

He hadn't left the window since they departed earlier. When he caught site of Sansa he sighed then steeled himself. He spotted the little one looking like a hornet that had been poked at following not far behind. Sansa didn't speak when she came through the door, she only smiled at him briefly before going to the kitchen.

The little 0ne entered slamming the door behind her. Making eye contact with him her hands turned to fists and he knew it wasn't long before they found his gut. Sure enough she sprung across the room and furiously started punching him. He brushed away a low blow before grabbing her by her doublet and hoisting her to her feet.

"What the fuck has gotten into you? I thought you were done trying to kill me."

Sansa watched from the doorway not making herself known.

"How could you?" Arya twisted angrily.

"Little girl, you may have killed but I still don't think you know what you're talking about."

"Marry her." Sandor dropped her, his chest heaving with laughter.

"Your sister is married to Tyrion Lannister, the Imp. When exactly did you think we found the time get married?"

Arya was shocked into silence.

Until now it hadn't occurred to Sandor that Arya wasn't privy to his conversation with Sansa the day of their arrival.

Arya kicked him.

"Now that hurt" he snatched her again and headed toward where Sansa was hidden.

When he entered the kitchen dragging Arya, Sansa pretended she hadn't been listening.

"Little Bird, your sister is angry with me." he dumped Arya next to Sansa who was setting out their purchases on the counter.

"One more day" then we sail.

"We aren't doing anything, me and my boy are sailing and you are looking for a keymaster."

"I'm not your boy." Arya reached for loaf of bread.

"If you want to live, you bloody well are my boy and your sister is looking for gainful employment for a woman."

Sandor looked at Sansa who was refusing to meet his eyes.

"Do you still have the dress?"

"Yes" Sansa had done as Brienne had told her and purchased a fancy dress.

"Best air it out."

SANSA

The day had come for them to sail. Sandor had woken her before dawn and taken her to the carriage house. Instead of making love, he bathed her tenderly and helped her dress. When she tried to kiss him she turned his head.

"You can't have whisker marks on that fair skin." Sansa took his hand instead and turning the palm up kissed him tenderly. Sandor gripped her shoulder with his other hand. Throwing his head back before backing away. She knew it pained him not to be able to touch her.

Her passage, paid for in advance was luxurious compared to the berth given to Sandor and Arya. Arya had stopped speaking to either of them but Sansa knew it wouldn't be long before she recovered her acerbic tongue.

Alone in her berth, Sansa stripped out of the dress that she would have once adored. Struggling with the laces she imagined Sandor undoing them for her. She was mourning the loss of contact with him and Arya as well.

There was soft knock on the door, assuming it was her evening meal she slipped a dressing gown on and started to open the door.

Something told her to look first. She opened the portal to find it was being blocked. Backing away from the door she looked for a weapon. Sandor had given her a dagger but she preferred blunt objects.

Grabbing a rock that was acting as a makeshift paper weight she approached the door again, standing clear she opened it.

Sandor stepped through the door, looking at the rock she held in her hand. She set it down looking sheepish.

"What were you going to do with that?"

"Hit whoever was at the door over the head."

" Why would you do that?"

Sansa shrugged. " I couldn't see."

"You and your sister are a murderous bunch of women." Sansa laughed but it was only for a moment before Sandor silenced her with a kiss.

She wouldn't see him again for two weeks.

SANDOR

Sandor was growing nervous, they would be dock at any minute. He kept touching his face. Arya bit into a stolen apple, it was covered in brown spots but she savored it as if it was still crisp and sweet.

"Stop worrying, you think she is going to suddenly not want you anymore." Arya spoke around a mouth full of apple.

A leathersmith onboard had fashioned a mask of sorts to cover his scar. Not because he hadn't learned to deal with the recoil from people who had never laid eyes on him but rather because he wanted to people to not immediately identify him.

His hair was cut short his beard gone. The little one had laughed at him for nearly an hour. When he grew tired of her giggles and started to leave the room she sobered.

"I'm sorry, you look good." she started giggling once again.

Once on deck, his eyes were immediately drawn to Sansa she was already being helped onto the dock. Her eyes snapped toward him then away again.

When Sandor started to reach for his face again Arya stopped him.

"Da, we got to get to the Pig Whistle before 1:00 or they'll give away our rooms." Sandor frowned at Arya's attempt to sound like a lowborn. No matter how crude the words on her tongue she still reeked of education. It was another hour before they left the ship. Arya trailed behind Sandor nearly skipping.

Suring the time they were alone, they had become friends as much as friends as a child and a man could be. She had confessed to him how much she missed her brothers and her father and he knew he was a sorry replacement.

By the time the first snow fell, Sansa was already starting to show. She touched her belly wishing things were different but at the same time hoping that things would never change. They had purchased a small farm on the outskirts of town using Clegane money. Arya had her own quarters an apartment above the barn but when it grew cold Sandor made her move into the main house.

Word spread through Braavos about the return of the white walkers. Arya longed to be part of the world and expressed her shame in hiding from the troubles of Westeros. Sansa never wanted to return, not if it meant giving up Sandor and their child.

Arya thought she was getting fat, Sansa didn't bother to correct her.

"Your father was a killer and your sons will be killers..." Sansa shuttered when she remembered her innocence about men but she hoped her child would never have that unreachable being that lived within Sandor.

As Sansa watched him curse at the mule and plow she resigned to help him. Pulling on her tall boots and tucking her hair beneath a wrap.

When Sandor saw her approaching he hung his head ashamed that he couldn't complete the simple task of turning the earth. He had lied about knowing how to farm.

"How goes it my love." Sansa smiled at him warmly.

"It goes not." he pouted causing Sansa to chuckle.

Stroking the unscarred side of his face.

"All men are killers, but apparently all are not farmers?". Throwing down the reigns he scooped her off her feet so quickly she didn't realize he had moved. Settling her on the soft earth, Sansa began to squirm in a feigned protest before she kissed him, enticing him to take more.

"Gross, can't you keep your bloody hands off of each other?" Arya was standing over them. Her hair had grown out to her shoulders and she was actually wearing a dress. Only because she had ventured into town to purchase chickens with Sandor earlier.

"There is no point, anything you plant now will just die anyway." Sandor rolled to his feet reaching for a sword that wasn't there instead producing a dagger.

A handsome blue eyed boy stood 10 feet behind Arya. The boy looked down at Sansa and spoke.

"When are you due?" he paid no attention to Sandor's appearance or his weapon.

Sansa reluctantly spoke, "In four moons". She watched Arya's jaw drop.

"Me ma's a midwife, a goodin if you like." The boy stepped closer to Arya.

"Let me show you how to keep them chickens warm." Sandor stepped toward the boy when his back was turned Sansa stopped him.

Arya laughed "You're a child of summer, what do you know." The boy draped an arm around her shoulders before turning to look at Sandor. He quickly removed it and begged her pardon then motioned for the barn.

Sandor frowned watching them walk away.

"Where were we my love?" Sansa touched his arm.

Sandor forgot the boy and Arya and lifted Sansa carrying her into the house with ease. In their bed he made love to her until she begged for food blaming the child for the interruption. When he rose from the bed to fetch his mistress her meal. Sansa closed her eyes sated.

"I love you Sandor Clegane, you are my Lord, my saviour and one true King." Before she could finish Sandor was over her, his hand on her belly his eyes on hers.

"I don't have the words but know this. I will gut anything or anyone who tries to come between us and our child, I love you." He lost his breath with the final words.

Sansa brushed away a single tear from his eye. Sandor blinked as if it were not possible then regained himself.

"Winter is coming." Sansa nodded in agreement before kissing him.


End file.
